


FE3H headcanon dump & Drabble Requests

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Avian Au, Avian! Sylvain Jose Gautier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, smuggler reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A place for me to post my fe3h headcanons and drabbles, as well as take requests for headcanons and drabbles.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: anonymous





	1. PLS READ // RULES & REQUESTS

Greetings! I'm posting this work on anon, however, when making requests, you can call me _Lucifel_. I do have a few rules in regards to requests.

* * *

**Rules:**

1) _**No part of this work shall be posted on another website, reposted, or reproduced on any other 3rd party website or app. I also do not I permit reposts on ao3.**_

2) I am willing to take _both_ reader insert requests and canon/canon character requests.

3) I am willing to write _almost any_ taboo topic. I will tag and update tags as I get requests.

Some examples of topics I am willing to write:

  * eroguro
  * yandere
  * underage
  * monsterfucking
  * Noncon/Dubcon
  * Incest
  * drugging
  * Beastiality



It should also be known that I do not condone any of these topics in real life situations.

4) **I greatly prefer to take requests that are left on the rules & request ****chapte** **r**. You can comment on any chapter in this work, but I genuinely would appreciate if you left requests on this chapter so I can easily find and go through my requests.

5) I am _not_ obligated to complete all requests, and _I may turn a request down or ignore it for any reason._

6) **Lastly, as of December 22nd, 2020 I have played through Crimson Flowers & Azure moon. I am currently in the midst of playing Verdant wind and am 3 chapters into the side story.** Despite not having completed all routes and the side story, I am willing to write most characters, both before and after the timeskip. However, **t** **he lone character I refuse to write reader insert orgeneral ship content for is Lady Rhea.** She genuinely struck nerves with me and I genuinely dislike her that badly. I apologise in advance to those who would request content involving her as a romantic interest or as main character instead of a side character. That bring said, she will occasionally be mentioned as a side character due to her importance within 3h canon.

* * *

**REQUEST STATUS:** OPEN !!!

Comment below and I will respond to your comments when I post your request!


	2. DRABBLE // Avian! Sylvain/reader SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flightless "traveler" meets a familiar but flirtatious Kestrel on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au where most people are born with wings. People born without wings are called flightless.
> 
> Gender neutral pronouns used for the reader. Reader is a flightless smuggler from Sreng, and Sylvain's wings are based off an [American](https://www.google.com/search?q=american+kestrel+wings&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiL2Y_Xy-ntAhVriOAKHZBtBUcQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=american+kestrel+wings&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyAggAOgQIIxAnOgYIABAHEB46BAgAEA1Q7UBYj1lg5l1oAnAAeACAAZoBiAGsDpIBBDAuMTSYAQCgAQHAAQE&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=eBjmX4u9G-uQggeQ25W4BA&bih=649&biw=360&client=ms-android-americamovil-us-revc&prmd=ismvn#imgrc=yjoJgw2T6Non8M) [Kestel](https://www.google.com/search?q=american+kestrel+wings&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiL2Y_Xy-ntAhVriOAKHZBtBUcQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=american+kestrel+wings&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyAggAOgQIIxAnOgYIABAHEB46BAgAEA1Q7UBYj1lg5l1oAnAAeACAAZoBiAGsDpIBBDAuMTSYAQCgAQHAAQE&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=eBjmX4u9G-uQggeQ25W4BA&bih=649&biw=360&client=ms-android-americamovil-us-revc&prmd=ismvn#imgrc=bb410T-NoR7H_M)

Foggy clouds of breath puffs in the travelers face, their fluffy horse puffing as they pulled the sleigh of goods behind them. It's been a rough trip, smuggling Sreng goods to get the pretty parcels of dried meat from kingdom merchants who dealt in oddities. Never the less, the food would do their family well, and with winter fast approaching, they needed all they could store.

"What's a pretty, little thing like you doing out here?" A voice overhead called, pulling the traveler out of their thoughts as the familiar sound of wings stopped beating overhead. Standing on one of the many perches the flighted folk built, stood up high. Familiar banded feather patterns on the underside of his wings makes it evident that the man blends in well enough with the birch forrest around him, from this angle anyways. Still, the sheer size of his wings always managed to make the smuggler excited, as they knew this member of border patrol exceptionally well.

"Goin' into Sreng, why? What's a pretty large thing like you doin' out here?"

"Sreng, eh?" His voice is even, even if the traveler can't see his face. His wings are still splayed, and they can see the glint of his black armor as the sun peeks through the clouds. "What's Sreng got that calls you there? Barbarians? Ice cold wastelands where the rocks get dragged across the barrens by the wind?"

"Business."

A hearty laugh comes from the trees at that, before wings move again. "What business can you possibly have there?"

"There's plenty to be found, if you know where to look." Their hand waves at him, knowing the redheaded avian on the perch can see them better than they can see him. "You just stay on the borders all the time, what do you know of Sreng?"

It's then the sound of wings starts up, as the boarder guard leaves the perch. The sound of rustling wings spooks the travelers horse, their head lifting before the smuggler presses their hand to their steeds neck to soothe them. Soon the crunch of snow and the sound of wings dragging through it are heard directly behind them, before stopping a few fear behind the smuggler. "I know enough about it just from fighting their men who try to raid Gautier territory, and from reading books about battles past. Frankly, I don't see how someone as delicate looking as you can handle those harsh conditions."

"Then you only know the war stories." The travelers lips parse into a thin line. "An' for the last time Sylvain, I am not delicate!"

The traveler turns to look at the flighted folk, seeing his brown eyes staring down at them. "Could have fooled me. You look so small from up there and I-"

Before he could finish, the smuggler had balled up snow and threw it at him, causing him to squawk as his wings move to shield him from the onslaught. As he backs away, 3 more snowballs find their target in his bright orange and blue wings. "Okay okay!! I yeild! Stop before I have feathers fall out!"

Another snowball flies by his head as he says that, before the smuggler stops their onslaught, bringing their hands back beneath their cloak as they laugh. "You are always so sensitive about your wings, but I'm sure you're due for a molt soon."

"No!" Sylvain's armored hands wave in front of his face. "I've already grown my winter feathers in. Besides, I need my feathers for flight, and other things."

"See, flight I can understand, but the other things I don't get. Well, making quills maybe, but you guys only do that with shed feathers."

Wings splay behind Sylvain, sweeping across the snow as the banded underside of his wings are displayed. "Of course you don't get it, you're flightless." He seems almost mournful as a hand takes through his red hair. "But they're important for other things."

"Uh huh." The smuggler looked to their sleigh, averting their gaze from Sylvain as they did. "If you weren't such a philanderer, you wouldn't be displayin' all the time, but with me being flightless 'n all, I know nothin' of that now, do I?" 

The smuggler can see Sylvain's feathers fluff up at the words, signifying they hit the nail on the head. "Hey that wasn't-"

Another snowball flies through the air, thrown from.over the smugglers shoulder, as they look over their packed goods. "It was nice talkin', but I really have to go, before I wind up loosin' my most precious cargo."

Sylvain brushes the packed snow off his armor, walking towards the smuggler as they gear up. "Hold up, at least let me escort you across!"

Looking over their shoulder, the smuggler signals to their horse to walk forward. "Then you better hurry up then, before I cross the border without you."

The sound of metal crunching against the snow fast approaches as Sylvain catches up. He's barely winded, but the clouds of his breath are coming faster than they had been moments ago. "Now you know I have to see you across."

"No I don't." The smuggler casts a glance at Sylvain, noting the red of his nose from the cold as he walks beside them. He towers over their smaller flightless form, but most flightless tended to be tiny compared to flighted folk. "In fact, you could just report you lost sight of me, like you always do."

"I could. However, I do like seeing you across." He sounded concerned, and a glance towards him was enough to see his warm brown eyes looking down at them. "It puts me at ease, seeing you crossover safely."

"Do you really know nothing of Sreng other than our battle tactics."

"If I said yes, what would you do?"

"Well I wouldn't stay, if that's what you're askin'. I have lotsa work to do, cargo to sell, and coin to count." They walked a few more steps, before the smuggler stops in their tracks, hands clutching the lead of their horse. "But you outta broaden your horizons beyond Sreng battle styles. You'll never find peace at the border if you see us all as barbarians. More so if the people in Gautier territory see the same."

"I" Sylvain looks at down at them, turning to do so. For once his wings aren't splayed, clearly showing he's taking this seriously for a change. "You're right. Still with the raids, it's kind of hard for that exchange to happen."

"Then try to talk with someone about negotiatin' for trade. The raids would likely lessen if our merchants could get into the kingdom without sneaking' in or fighting' off Gautier houses boarder guards." 

"Likely lessen? They wouldn't stop?" 

"I can't make promises like that. Unlike you, I'm not a nobel, or the Sreng equivalent to one. I can't make a promise of them stoppin' like they could. I'm just a flightless merchant, nothin' more, nothin' less. The best I could offer you is my thoughts an' advice on the matter."

"Which you've already given me."

"Yes." The smuggler takes a few steps towards the red headed avian, closing in on his space as their grip on the lead line loosens. Placing a gloved hand upon the glinting metal of Sylvain's armor, they let their thumb trace over the breastplate lightly. "I've given what I can for this trip, now, if you excuse me, you're right on the boarder and I really do need to pass."

"You're the only one I let past, you know." His warm brown eyes stare into the smugglers, holding them for a moment. 

"I know, an' I am grateful for that, but I can't stay."

"Then I'll see you the next time you pass through." It's a promise as he back's away, wings careful not to graze and spook your horse. "Just promise me you'll stay safe until then." 

"Sylvain, if I were you, I'd worry about anythin' that's attackin' me and not the other way around." The smuggler paused, offering a small smile, "but I promise I'll be safe. See you in a couple weeks."

"Is that also a promise?"

"As long as I have business in the kingdom, it is."

"Then I'll see you then." With that, Sylvain stepped farther away, before taking to the sky, snow fluttering away from his feet as he lifts up. Grabbing the lead line, the smuggler started guiding their horse across the boarder, advancing further into Sreng. However, as they spared a look behind, they could see Sylvain's shadow still flying around the boarder, likely still keeping a watch watch over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain, doing mating displays: please notice me, I've been attempting to court you for months now.
> 
> The reader, making snowballs: please let me pass, I have PERISHABLES!


End file.
